


Training Montage

by OlrichRakdos



Category: RWBY
Genre: For now it's RWBY, Gonna take a while to do everyone, JNPR comes in later, Multi, No idea when this takes place, The teacher's weapon names are just a combo of what they can do and their looks, but not in that way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlrichRakdos/pseuds/OlrichRakdos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY and Team JNPR get a bit of extra tutoring at Beacon, whether they like it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rose's Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea of 'hey, why not have RWBY learn new ways to fight?' at quarter to one in the morning.

A streak of red zoomed through the corridors, a pursuing sound of 'Oh no, I'm gonna be late!' in an annoying loop and a flutter of flower petals trailing behind it. For most people, the sight would be a one in a million occurrence. Beacon Academy, however, had it as a consistency.

For the fifteenth time since waking up in as many minutes, Ruby Rose skidded around a corner, almost knocking over _another_ student.

Yelling a quick 'Sorry!' over her shoulder, she sped up, trying to cross the school grounds in less time than it normally took her to devour a plate of cookies.

 _Professor Port's classroom couldn't be much further_ , she thought to herself right before slamming into the door in question.

A gentlemanly chuckle resounded from behind it, muffled by the wood in the door. "Ah, miss Rose! Do come in, please!"

Picking herself off the floor, Ruby twisted the handle and stepped forward...

Into what appeared to be a garden sanctuary, trees and bushes around the place, Professor Port standing on top of a particularly large rock. "I do apologize for the unusual redecoration, but my grandfather once told me that 'authenticity is paramount to success'!"

Ruby glanced around, awestruck at how the classroom had transformed. "Wow... It's like the Emerald Forest is here. How'd you do this, Professor?"

A deep chuckle sprang again from the portly man as he hefted his trusty blunderbuss-axe, Oak Woodsman, the trigger guard resting on his right shoulder. "Please, call me Peter for now. And it wasn't easy. Luckily, the teachers help each other out whenever it comes to giving teams the best education they can get!"

Ruby paused at the remark. "Education? So is this a theory lesson today, Profe-" She caught herself before she could finish. "Peter, or is this a practical? And why am I the only one here?"

Port grinned under his mustache. "Why, dear Ruby, we are here to improve your fighting style!"

Silver eyes blinked in confusion. "Improve? But I'm already really good!"

"That may be, but people are always improving themselves. 'The man who makes no mistakes makes nothing', as a fellow adventurer and _casanova_ once said."

Hopping down from the rock, Peter held Oak Woodsman in both hands. "Now, let's see what you can do, miss Rose!"

Ruby swallowed hard, worry etched onto her face. "Uh, Professor, do you really want me to-"

He nodded. "Of course! I cannot teach you if I do not know what you can do! And worry not about hurting me, I am a Huntsman!"

\-------

Scythe blade clashed against axe head as Peter and Ruby collided, sweat dripping from the older gentleman's brow. "Good, Ruby! Keep going!"

Even though she wasn't showing it as much, Ruby was slowing down. A good half-hour of fighting had gone on, and Port was _not_ kidding about all the stories he had told in Grimm Studies, even if some of them were much like his grandfather's alleged smell. (A thought of cabbages flashed through her mind at the comparison.)

But if she stopped now, then her energy would drain from her, and Peter would win.

Ruby couldn't allow that. Shoving with all her might (Which, she would freely admit, wasn't all that much), she pressed forward, thinking that she would force Peter to either re-compensate or lean back, letting her go over his head and counter attack.

What she didn't expect, however, was for Peter to step backwards and let go of Oak Woodsman, making her fall face first into the dirt with a comical waving of her arms and a loud 'Oof!'

He chuckled, extending a hand to her. "Well done, miss Rose! You did splendidly, and fought like a true Huntress! However, that was not the point of this exercise."

Graciously taking the hand, Ruby pulled herself up, propping herself against Crescent Rose, speaking between heavy breaths. "Then what was... Professor...?"

Port pulled a large flask and two cups from a nearby tree trunk. "To see your strengths and weaknesses. Tea?"

She shook her head, red streaks bouncing slightly. "No thank... you, Sir..."

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing the shining brow above his eyes. "Very well then. At least sit down, you must be exhausted."

Wordlessly, Ruby plopped onto her backside beside Peter, who continued to speak. "Now, as a Huntsman, I know how both Grimm and people fight, but as a teacher, there is a bit of analysis in both. It is why I chose Grimm Studies over biology." He chuckled slightly, taking a sip of the beverage. "Anyways, I have seen others fight like you, and the advice I have is that you rely far too much on your speed."

"While that may be only a slight issue when with your teammates, it is a much bigger problem when you are on your own. Your scythe has power behind each swing thanks to its design, but you use swiftness. You may only be fifteen or sixteen, but there will be tougher and more powerful foes out in the world."

Another sip of tea broke the chain of words before he was smelting again. "You must adapt, and become stronger yourself. I would recommend changing your diet to increase your protein levels, and weights to increase your muscular structure for more power. Talk to your sister Yang or your friend miss Valkyrie, I am sure they would have quite the stories to tell."

Ruby nodded, her overloaded brain still processing everything and making it hard to fully string together sentences. "Talk to Yang... Or Nora... Muscle... Got it, sir..."

Peter chuckled once more. "Good girl. Class dismissed, miss Rose. I would say you need some time to recover."


	2. A Snowflake's Pattern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is up! Woo!  
> I'm unsure on how to do fight scenes, so that's why Ruby's part, and all the others, have the pre-fight and post-fight, but not the fight itself.

The clacking of heels on the floor echoed through the hallway, most students not paying much heed to the sudden chills that ran up their spine when the repetitive taps against the linoleum floor passed by them. The ones that did notice quickly turned to other business.

Secretly, Weiss Schnee enjoyed the fact that she held sway as a member of Team RWBY, not as the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

Making a deliberate and purposed stride towards the classroom that had been designated on her scroll, she wondered how her teammates were getting on. Ruby was still asleep when Weiss left, curled around a convenient pillow dummy. Blake was probably already at her training, and Yang had been getting ready at the same time as Weiss.

As she approached room 117, something stirred in the breeze. Pressing herself against the door, Weiss watched as the red blur that was her team leader whiz by in a hail of apologies and rose petals.

"You could learn to be on time, Ruby, instead of having to do this nearly every day!" The heiress screeched after a second of recovering and smoothing her combat skirt down.

Grabbing the handle, she gave the door a light push open...

And found herself a bit underwhelmed at the simple desk and two chairs in the well-lit room, Ozpin sitting in one of them with his ever-present coffee mug. "Ah, miss Schnee. Glad to see you've stopped being so hostile towards your team."

She shut the door in a huff. "I don't know how Ruby does it. I swear, the dolt can sleep through a rainstorm and be woken up by the quietest whisper of 'cookies'." (In another part of the Beacon campus, Ruby's head snapped about, before her brain reminded her that she should be looking forward.)

"Miss Rose is a peculiar person. Then again, so is everyone here." He smirked, taking a long sip from the mug. "You are here for a little extra tutoring, miss Schnee. Will you accept?"

Weiss folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Professor Ozpin, why would I not?"

The dark green gentleman stood, placing his mug on the table and raising his cane. "Very well. This extra tutoring is about your fighting style, and how you could potentially impro-"

The heiress snorted in amusement, cutting Ozpin off mid-sentence. "My fighting style is perfectly fine how it is, thank you very much."

A raised eyebrow was his only reaction. "Then how about you prove it?"

\-------

Weiss scowled as Myrtenaster's blade glanced off of Eternal Engine's tilted edge, bringing a hand up to block the inevitable retaliatory strike from Ozpin with a glyph.

However, nothing pressed against the white sigil spinning in mid-air, Ozpin having stepped back with a smile on his face. "I must say, miss Schnee, you are very capable. I would count you as a peer among fully trained Huntsmen and Huntresses."

The heiress took a deep breath in, then out. "Thank you, Professor."

"That being said, you are far too rigid. Too precise. This was not called extra tutoring for nothing." He smirked, sitting down again and taking a long sip of his coffee.

Indignation filled Weiss's voice. "Rigid?"

Ozpin nodded, his expression unreadable. "I look at you, and I see a lady who wishes to be perfect, even though they realize that perfection is quite farther than their current reach." Setting the coffee aside once more, he placed his elbows on the metal surface, hands clasped together. "You have spent a lifetime trying to be the best you can be. Sometimes, it is best to relax and let everything flow around you."

Her gaze shifted from Ozpin to her feet. "If I may ask, Professor, why is this extra tutoring?

A chuckle echoed throughout the room. "Why, miss Schnee, it is because we expect students to learn. Not only in academics, but in combat. In classes, we give a person what they need to play to their strengths. But this is a lesson in finding and solving weaknesses."

"I would recommend that you go and speak with your teammate miss Belladonna. Team JNPR's Lie Ren would also be more than qualified to assist you. They would be very beneficial to both your fighting style and your attitude." The smile on Ozpin's face was clear as day.

Weiss blinked. "Why the two of them?"

His right eyebrow shot upwards through his forehead. "Who else that you know is more calm and collected than miss Belladonna and mister Lie?" He slurped from his mug again. "You are free to go, Weiss. I suggest you take this information on board."


	3. A Shadow's Flicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake's turn!  
> I keep noticing small errors in the writing, so for those following along, don't be alarmed if lots of 'This work has been changed' messages keep popping up.

Among the calamity of students, no one would pay mind to a small twitch beside a locker or a brief _swish_ of air being displaced.

And that was the way Blake Belladonna liked moving around; in the background, out of normal sight, using her Semblance to dart from cover to cover, avoiding one of the, admittedly, many things she disliked. Crowds.

Her bow twitched, and even through the ribbon, Blake sensed a change in the wind direction. From behind her, muffled shouts, curses and footfalls became increasingly annoying, and she had just enough time to turn, see the commotion and press herself against the lockers before a familiar red blur shot past.

A smile graced her face as she saw her team's leader skid around a corner and continue on her path of erratic haste. _Must have been Yang that got her out of bed_ , she mused, quietly stepping over to the door marked 77.

A polite knock (three short taps on the frosted glass window) was the loudest thing she had done on her way to the extra training, and a muffled response of 'Enter' was the reply.

Taking a deep breath, Blake opened the door and stepped into a coliseum.

Glynda stood in the center, twirling her riding crop around in one hand while making a handful of rocks spin in a tight circle around her. "Miss Belladonna. A pleasant, if expected, surprise."

"Professor Goodwitch." The cat Faunus bowed slightly, before straightening up. She had never been one for words, letting actions speak for her.

The teacher's grip found its way to Obsidian Discipline's handle. "I believe formalities are not necessary now. Shall we begin your extra tutoring?"

Drawing Gambol Shroud, Blake nodded, her amber cat eyes narrowing.

\-------

The sharpened sheath sparked against the metal chair thrown at Blake, slicing through it as if it were made of butter even as she twisted her upper body to avoid the two halves.

_I have to finish this now, or we'll be here for a long time_ , she thought to herself, stepping off her shadow clone's shoulders as it got knocked to the ground by a table. Sprinting towards her teacher, Blake loosed off a couple of shots from her weapon, which embedded themselves into the large rock brought up to defend against it.

Leaping over the boulder, she prepared to slash her opponent-

To find herself snagged in mid-air, a rare smile on Glynda's face. "Well done, miss Belladonna. You've learnt a lot this year."

The telekinetic grip on her winked out, and Blake landed, as all cats do, on her feet. "My pleasure, professor Goodwitch."

Glynda's smile, however, quickly faded. "Yet you still have much more until you are a true Huntress." Two chairs levitated over to the duo, Glynda placing herself into one of them. "Take a seat."

As soon as her backside was on the chair, it suddenly occurred to Blake that a match against a Huntress and teacher was extremely tiring once your body caught up to your mind.

"Your ability is remarkable, and you are only seventeen, barely two years into your training. What you could accomplish as a full Huntress might be extraordinary." _There's a but coming_ , the Faunus thought to herself. "But..." _And there it is._ "Your method of fighting is very focused on your Semblance and the skills you learnt from before Beacon. You normally use it as an escape tool and to absorb a potentially lethal attack, which is what most people would do."

Glynda gestured to the room, furniture and debris scattered across it. "To truly benefit from your Semblance, you should find new ways of using it. What you know works is always a good backup strategy, but versatility is the hallmark of every great Hunter."

Blake nodded. "I see, miss Goodwitch." She had, in fact, used her shadow clones as more than just an escape tool against Roman Torchwick when they fought on that train, but that was a one-time thing. _Guess I should ask Weiss about getting more of those Dust magazines._

"Your teammate, miss Schnee, would be a likely aid in discovering versatility. Pyrrha Nikos, as well, could be an excellent assistant." Glynda stood, and the rare smile flashed onto her face again. "You are free to leave, miss Belladonna. And remember, knowledge is the key to victory."


	4. A Fire's Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for this year: Yangarang!  
> JNPR will come in next year when I have the time, but for now, the focus is Team RWBY.  
> To everyone following along, thank you for your kudos and comments!

Nothing compared to striding down the hallways of Beacon and getting all the attention; people wanted to arrange a sparring match later on, or ask her out for a night on the town, or even try and ask her to be their girlfriend.

Yang Xiao Long loved it, and answered every person that threw words her way; sparring matches got an enthusiastic 'Later on, I promise!', nights on the town returned a 'Name your time and place!', and girlfriend asks were shot down with 'Already got someone!'

Of course, they didn't need to know that it was a certain teammate who liked dressing in black. _Especially with that special teacher's outfit._

Her mind continued to wander the activities that the duo would do when the other half of Team RWBY were away, which eventually culminated in Yang standing in front of room 69. _Of course you'd come to this room._

_I know two people who would lo-_ Yang cut her train of thought off there. If she kept going, then she'd be late for the extra tutoring.

As if on cue, a red blur shot past her, the golden hair attached to her head billowing in the gust made by her half-sister. _Wonder which alarm finally woke her up_ , Yang thought to herself. She had set all four team alarms to blare, one minute after the other, with the last one being at exactly ten minutes before the extra tutoring times.

Suppressing a chuckle, the blonde started jogging back to room 13, where she was to meet with a teacher. _Hopefully, it's Ozpin. Can't stand professor Port, professor Goodwitch is a hard taskmaster, and-_

Her train of thought ground to a halt as she opened the door.

Speeding around the almost ruined classroom was a familiar white, brown, yellow and green figure, who instantly turned his head to the door as it opened, every pause in his sentences showing him in a different place. "Ah, miss Xiao Long, your timing is impeccable, unlike your team leader! Good to see that you found your way to the assigned classroom, even if you were _three minutes late_. Now! I do believe that we are here for your extra tutoring, which will be an analysis of your fighting style!"

Yang blinked. "Uh, profe-" A cold glare peered over the top of his glasses, and she quickly cleared her throat. "Doctor Oobleck-" The glare softened, and he took a long slurp from the thermos in his hand. "Why are you my tutor?"

The thermos had an oddly familiar design to it that the blonde didn't peg immediately, but she did now as Oobleck flicked the flask, watching it transform into Erratic Ignition. "Why, my dear Yang, I am your tutor simply because I am the most likely candidate to be able to combat your personality! Your fellow team members were all assigned a teacher that played to their weaknesses, and I am here to do just that as well!" Gripping the weapon, Oobleck smiled, a rare occurrence which usually meant that he was about to ask a difficult question in History. "Now, miss Xiao Long, are you ready?"

\-------

She just couldn't hit him, couldn't engage on her terms, and it was making her angrier and angrier.

Throwing punches left and right, Ember Celica barked with each shot, tearing up the debris that Oobleck had set up. But every shot had a missed target; the professor himself. Speeding around the battlefield, he kept a level head and always made at least a grazing shot with Erratic Ignition, making Yang unable to stay in one spot and get a proper foothold.

The blonde had trouble even picking him out, let alone hitting him. But slowly, as her rage got the better of her, she realized that it was either engage in hand-to-hand combat or be worn down.

Blasting behind her to enhance the jump, Yang bounded at the most likely position she thought he might be at...

And found her gauntlet colliding with his thermos a second before she was knocked halfway across the room.

Oobleck was almost immediately over her, extending a hand. "Well done, miss Xiao Long." He had slowed down his voice from the verbal waterfall into a trickle of words. "You did admirably against a Huntsman, and I do believe that you are going to go far in your training."

Taking the hand, she found herself on her feet. "Thanks, Doc. That's high praise, coming from you."

A smile wormed itself onto his face, his tone meaning to be scolding. "Miss Xiao Long, please refrain from being so casual. This is a training exercise, after all." A whoosh of air, and a chair was behind Yang, Oobleck sitting in one of his own. "However, now comes the after-combat analysis."

Plopping down in the chair, Yang's temper subsided, replaced by exhaustion. "If this is training for you, then what's a proper mission?"

The doctor gave a dismissive wave. "You will find out when you become a Huntress, Yang. Now, your strengths are very obvious in your fighting style. You like being in any kind of combat where you and the opponent are trading blows left, right and center. You enjoy it when your foes are like you; brash, violent and looking to get in your face."

A long slurp from Erratic Ignition, now in its thermos form, interrupted his slow stream of syllables. "However, when faced with someone who does not like getting in close, and only wishes to end the fight with a few well-placed shots, you lose your temper and start thinking... Irrationally."

"You must learn to engage quickly, but also predict your opponent's movements. You did well with the last attack you tried on me, but that was when you had almost run out of ammunition." Oobleck smiled again, but one that meant he was being genuinely nice. "You need to learn about both being faster and studying your opponent. Normally, I would suggest miss Belladonna, but I know you already get some _extra tutoring_ from her."

Yang blinked. "Wait, what?"

Oobleck's smile turned malicious again. "You are not as discreet as you might think, miss Xiao Long. I will recommend that you speak to your team leader Ruby about being faster, and to Jaune Arc about quickly gauging your foe." He stood up, taking a final sip from the thermos. "Now, run along, miss Xiao Long, unless you would like to help clean up this classroom."


End file.
